Never To Cry
by Sonic-Rockz
Summary: Harry and Hermione relise their love for each other. FINISHED
1. Hogwarts

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter related people,places,things,ect. do not belong to me.  
  
********************************************************************************************************  
  
Never to Cry  
  
------------  
  
chapter 1: Hogwarts  
  
"As you all know,the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds...."Rumbled Dumbledore..  
  
"When are we going to eat?"Ron asked Harry.  
  
"When he finishes with his begining of the year speech" Replied Harry.  
  
"Uhhhgggg"Moaned Ron at the thought of it.  
  
"Don't forget the first years you two"Hermione reminded Harry and Ron.  
  
Draco Malfoy suddenly jumped up out of his seat and went screaming out of the Dining Hall.  
  
"Hagrid,go catch that boy!"The headmaster ordered the giant.  
  
As Hagrid went after Malfoy,The food appeared at the tables.  
  
"Yum!"Said Ron as he swallowed some food.  
  
  
  
Later that night,Hermione talked to Harry.  
  
"Whats wrong Harry?"Asked Hermione,"And wheres Ron?"  
  
"I dont know where Ron is,"Harry Snapped",but I dont feel well."  
  
"oh my."Hermione gasped.  
  
Tears stung Hermione's eyes that night. "Nooo...Not now..."Her love for Harry burst out of her....  
  
Meanwhile,Harry could not sleep...All these years and Harry has not cared for love. But now all the Love for Hermione burst out of him.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************  
  
More later...My first fanfic! please r&r! Will Harry and Hermione get together? Read on to find out! 


	2. Mistletoe

Im back with a new chapter! ^_^  
  
R&R!  
  
***************************************************  
  
Chapter 2:Mistletoe  
  
Later on that year during Christmas,Harry and Hermione stayed up late. They were both in the common room.  
  
"ummm...Harry?"Haermione stammered.  
  
"Yes Hermione?"Harry replied.  
  
"umm...ahh...er..."She mumbled.  
  
"Pardon?"Harry questioned  
  
"I...I...I LOVE YOU!"Hermione said,shivering. Harry looked stunned,his eyes widening.  
  
"I love you too."He blurted out.  
  
Hermione gazed into his eyes. Harry beamed.  
  
"Mistletoe..."Hermione whispered in Harry's ear.  
  
Harry and Hermione got closer and closer as they stared into each other's eyes.  
  
  
  
A few weeks later,The gang went to Hagrid's Hut. Hagrid wasnt home,so they shuffled back to Hogwarts.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Please R&R! Will Ron find out? What will Malfoy say? Read on to find out! 


	3. Malfoy finds out

wow,my third chapter!I'll try and make it longer*requested*My first story and I have 2 reveiws!  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 3:Malfoy finds out  
  
"Wow,I wonder where Hagrid is."Hermione wondered.  
  
"Hmmm...."Mumbled a confused Harry.  
  
"Whats up?"Siad Ron out of nowehre.  
  
"Go away..."said Harry and Hermione together.  
  
Ron smiled suspiciously.i"I wonder what is going on,do they...No! Impossible,Harry would have told me by now....Harry tells me everything.If he tells Sirius...I might be able to smuggle it out of him!"/i  
  
Ron thought...  
  
Later on,Harry,Hermione,and Malfoy meet up.  
  
"scar head scar head,whatcha gonna do when I embarass you?"Malfoy sang.  
  
"Shut it Malfoy!"Harry yelled.  
  
"scar head,scar head,whatcha gonna do when I embarass you?"Malfoy repeated.  
  
"You had better watch out Malfoy."Hermione warned.  
  
"Sheesh,I never knew a Mudblood could talk like that!"Malfoy said sarcasticly.  
  
"Look Malfoy,I dont want to hurt you."Harry said.  
  
"Harry and Hermione sitting in a tree,K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"Malfoy sang,others joined:First come love,then comes marrige,the come Harry pushing a baby carrig-"  
  
"What is going on here?"Dumbledor asked out of nowhere.  
  
"Malfoy and them were making fun of our friendship!"Harry said.  
  
"Yes,he was"Hermione said.  
  
"Humph!"Malfoy groaned,"can't I have a little Fun?"  
  
"No!"ordered the headmaster,"I cant have you teasing others. Harry,Hermione,and Mlafoy,come with me."  
  
  
  
In his office....  
  
"Harry,Hermione,tell me about your 'frendship'."The headmaster ordered.  
  
"Well,-"Hermione began,"We were just freinds until a few weeks ago in the Griffandor Common Room...."  
  
iflashback.....  
  
"Ummm...Harry?"Hrmione stammered.  
  
"Yes Hermione?"Harry replied.  
  
"umm..ahh..er.."Hermione mumbled.  
  
"Pardon?"Harry questioned.  
  
"I..I..I LOVE YOU!"Hermione said,shivering. Harry's eyes widened.  
  
"I love you too."He blurted out.  
  
Hermione gazed into his eyes. Harry beamed.  
  
"Mistletoe..."Whispered Hermione into Harry's ear.  
  
They got closer and closed and they gazed into each other's eyes.  
  
end flashback/i  
  
"Ahhhh...I see."The headmasterpulled on his beard.  
  
"WHAT?YOU TWO LOVE EACH OTHER!WAIT UNTIL THE WHOLE SCHOOL KNOWS!"Malfoy shouted and ran out of the room.  
  
****************************************************************************************************  
  
Hehe! What will Ron say when Malfoy tells him?Read on! R&R please! 


	4. The school knows

Chapter 4...Im makin progress!  
  
Chapter 4:The school knows  
  
"Malfoy-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"Harry screamed.  
  
"Let it go Harry."Hermione said soothingly.  
  
"I'll fix this." said Dumbledor.He disappered in a cloud of smoke. 


	5. The trouble

Sry for the long wait! I had writers block.  
  
Chapter 5:The Trouble  
  
"Man! Life is soooooooooooooooooo stupid!" Screamed Harry while outside on the grounds Saturday.  
  
"Dont feel bad Harry."Said Hermione."I have a plan to make Malfoy wrong! Here it is: We will stay away from each other until  
  
people thing we are worst enimies when we are not."  
  
"Well..I dont know Hermione. I mean,What if Ron finds out?"Harry said,concerned.  
  
"You can tell Siruis....But I think I will work.Tell Sirius to come here and keep it a seceret."Hermione said.  
  
"All right. I'm with ya. I'll go tell him. To get in to the fake enimie mode,We have to pretend to Have a fight."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Our seceret."  
  
Later on the grounds....  
  
"Lets start the fake fight Harry,ok?"Hermione whispered.  
  
"Yes,And go!"Harry whipered back.  
  
"What do you mean I PORPOSELY told MALFOY the seceret?" Harry began.  
  
""I mean that YOU told us OFF!"  
  
"AAAANNNNDDDD...you expect me to belive that? ALL I wanted was peace and HARMONY!"Harry roared.  
  
"Im sick and Tired of THIS!"Hermione replyed,Her hair sticking up.  
  
"FINE!Then we are THROGH!"Harry said and stormed off....  
  
Later on Harry couldnt sleep. So he went to the common room. Turns out,  
  
Hermione was there too.  
  
"Good fight huh?"Hermione greeted him.  
  
"I guess. and we arent throgh. I mean it."His emerald green eyes sparkled.  
  
Hermione smiled."I guess we arent."  
  
Then they kissed for a long time.  
  
The next morning...  
  
"I heard Harry and Hermione broke up!"People whispered to one another. Harry was sitting with Ron.Hermione was somewhere,But not a breakfast.  
  
"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked.  
  
"I dont know." Replyed Harry.  
  
Just then a figure walked over to them.  
  
Thats all for now. 


	6. The ending

SRY! Severe Writers Block!!! My friend says "hi"  
  
Chapter 6:The ending  
  
"Harry,Sirus is here,Tell him!"Hermione ordered in the common room while people slumbered.  
  
"Sure whatever." Harry said. "Sirus,Me and Hermione are,well,in Love."Harry finished unsure.  
  
"Well...Good for you. I wont tell anyone."Sirus Replyed.  
  
It was near the end of the school year and Harry was sad. Hermione was his girlfriend and he did not want to leave her behind.She didnt want to leave him either. They were ment for each other. Sad isnt it? Yes.  
  
Harry sighed."Ill miss you."  
  
"Ill miss you more."Hermione whined.  
  
"Well goodbye."Harry said,a sad expression on his face.  
  
Hermione started to cry. Harry shushed her my pulling her into a never ending kiss.  
  
Did ya like it? It's over. done. Ill make more,k? positive reviews and Ill make a part 2! 


End file.
